GhanGhashGhul og Dragernes Moder
by Parma Quentar Pheriannath
Summary: Glaurungs herkomst Dragernes urfader


Parma Quentar Pheriannath 

En historie, som den 'tamme ork' Hran fortæller til en gruppe cubud-jægere. Arun-Kheru er Orkernes og Østerlændingenes navn for Morgoth, Zigur er Sauron, og Ghan-Ghash-Ghul er Gothmog, Balroggernes fyrste.

Ghan-Ghash-Ghul og dragernes moder 

Det var dengang Arun-Kheru var væk fra Midgård, og hans general Zigur regerede i Angband. Nu Arun-Kheru havde opdrættet mange slags uhyrer: edderkopper, trolde og de store orme; men den slags kerede Zigur sig ikke om, han holdt på os orker, hvis formering blev sat i skrapt system. Han interesserede sig mere for frembringelse af våben og krigsmaskiner og prøvede på at få flere folkeslag ind under sit åg.

Men de vilde bæster levede og ynglede stadig i Angband. Vargene og deres frænder ulvene, der holdt til i skovene mod syd og på sletterne på begge sider af Jernbjergene, blev med tiden vore forbundsfæller, og de mindre orker brugte dem som ridedyr i krigene. De store edderkopper blev fordrevet og trak sydpå, de døjede ikke godt kulden så langt mod nord. Men ormene befandt sig godt i Angbands huler og miner. Mangen ork endte sit liv, når den drejede omkring et hjørne i tunnelen og pludselig befandt sig i gabet på et af de store dyr. Det bekymrede dog ikke Zigur, der havde travlt med sine kunster.

Især en af ormene voksede sig stor. Med tiden blev den så vældig, at den kun kunne færdes i hovedtunnellerne fra Sydporten til Kherus tronsal og de korridorer, der gik derfra til skat- og våbenkamre, smedjer og fangehuller, ingen af de mindre tunneller kunne den passere. Oftest lå den i salen rullet sammen om tronen og fordøjede sit seneste bytte.

Men da Arun-Kheru vendte tilbage fra sit eksil i vest, skete der ting og sager: Ved tronen stødte han på ormen, og den ville sgu'tte flytte sig. Den lød ikke hans bud, dumt bæst som den var, og Kheru var ikke meget for de rent fysiske udfoldelser. Hans verdensomvæltende magt var heller ikke meget bevendt her under bjergene (man ku' jo få et eller andet i hovedet) – så han tilkaldte Zigur. "Fjern den!" beordrede han og gik.

Længe funderede Zigur over, hvordan han skulle flytte bæstet, jeg vil tro, han ræddedes over det, men han fandt da til sidst løsningen: Ghan-Ghash-Ghul, Ilddæmonernes Herre, som også blev kaldt Kosomot. "Fjern den!" beordrede Zigur og gik.

Så hang den jo på Ghan-Ghash-Ghul. Først angreb han slangen med sin pisk, men det rørte den ikke. Så gik han til angreb på den med et flammende sværd, hvilket blot gjorde den rasende, så den gik til angreb på ham. Ydmyget måtte han så trække sig tilbage og lægge nye planer.

Nu var Ghan-Ghash-Ghul ligesom sine fæller en vældig hamskifter, og længe funderede han over en trolddom, der ville gøre han mægtig nok til at besejre ormen. Flere måneder tog det ham at mønstre den nødvendige magt, og han måtte hente hjælp fra Zigur og sine fæller. I den største af Kherus smedjer blev et vældigt bål tændt, hvorpå hundreder af orker og krigsfanger blev brændt levende. I midten af bålet sad Ghan-Ghash-Ghul og opsugede de døendes livskraft. Da bålet efter mange dage var brændt ud, lå han der i sin nye skikkelse: En orm, mægtigere end den i tronsalen og med hundrede stærke klobesatte lemmer. Endnu gloende af bålets varme kravlede han gennem korridoren til tronsalen, og kampen begyndte.

Tre år varede denne kamp, der foregik i Angbands tunneller. Ikke mange så den og overlevede, thi Ghan-Ghash-Ghul og ormen spredte ild og edder omkring sig hvor end de kæmpede. Til sidst fik han ormen spærret inde i smedjen, og et kompagni trolde spærrede indgangen efter dem. Da var hans magt også opbrugt, han mistede sin form, som en skygge flygtede han fra smedjen og lod orm være orm. Over hundrede år gik, før han igen fandt sin sande magt og skikkelse.

I smedjen lå så ormen, den var såret og udmattet, men efter ordre fra Kheru blev den stadig fodret, og langsomt heledes den. Tre år efter lagde den et æg. Dette interesserede Kheru umådeligt, og han beordrede mere foder og konstant overvågning af bæstet, der efterhånden lagde en hel dynge æg.

Endnu tre år gik, før æggene begyndte at klækkes. Det første æg revnede, og ud kravlede en unge så hæslig, at selv orkerne gyste ved synet af den. Langagtig og skællet som sin moder var den, men den havde fire ben med skarpe kløer. Da kort tid efter de andre æg klækkedes, åd den sine søskende en efter en, og den voksede. Da Arun-Kheru hørte dette, beordrede han ormeungen bragt til sig. Trolde indfangede den efter en hård kamp, og snøret som en pølse blev den lagt for hans fødder. Han tæmmede den med et blik, og siden lød den hans mindste bud, thi intet umælende bæst var den, men Glorund – Dragernes Urfader. Af dens blodskamsafkom med sin moder udsprang dragernes slægter, både Angbands Uruloki, Nordens flyvende Drager, Kolddragerne fra de Grå Bjerge, de vilde Spøgelsesdrager fra ørknerne øst for Rhun og endda Mordors flyvende Nazgul-gangere.


End file.
